


Surprise Surprise

by holbywolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie being smol and adorable, Elinor lives although not mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holbywolfe/pseuds/holbywolfe
Summary: Or the one in which Serena comes home to find Bernie researching how to make a woman squirt so she decides to take her to a sex shop, where they come face to face with an unexpected employee.Merged two prompts from tumblr for this one. I really like the idea of Serena being accustomed to the world of sex toys and her helping Bernie to explore them.





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Bernie is bored during one of her days off and decided to curb that boredom by watching porn, whilst watching porn she comes across ‘squirting’ and decides that she would like to try it on Serena when she gets home from work (as Jason is no back until Wednesday!)
> 
> Bernie and Serena go somewhere Bernie is super uncomfortable (underwear/sex shop or somewhere) and it turns out someone they know (Charlotte/Elinor/Jasmine etc) has a part time job there

 Bernie freezes from her position on the sofa as she hears the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing; she has no hope of discretely closing the website now as Serena will see her as soon as she comes into the living room, inquisitive as to how Bernie has spent her day off. Bernie resorts to her last option and slowly lowers the screen of Serena’s laptop, but evidently, she hadn’t been quick enough, as she hears her name in a warning tone from the woman now standing behind her.

“Bernie,” Serena walks round the sofa to stand in front of the blonde, while Bernie utilises her best puppy eyes to try and avoid an awkward explanation.

“What on earth are you doing and why are you doing it on _my_ laptop,” she finishes, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising an eyebrow at Bernie.

“I was just proof-reading the rota for next week,” the blonde says sheepishly “I was about to email it to you actually.” Serena smirks at this, and bends over to spin her laptop round, giving Bernie a view down her flowing blouse in the process. Her eyes widen as she takes in what’s on the screen; Bernie has multiple tabs open, one of what looks like ‘instructional’ pornography, titled: _‘How To Make A Woman Squirt’_ and one that looks like an article: _'A Lesbian's Guide To Making Her Squirt’_. Serena lifts her gaze from the screen and looks at her girlfriend who has her face buried in her hands. She lets out a chuckle and presses play on the video from the first tab, raising her eyebrows when she realises how explicit the video is in its explanation.  Bernie groans and clambers off the side of the sofa in a bid for escape, but Serena catches her wrist and pulls her back down. Pausing the video, she closes the laptop and places it on the coffee table, then sits down next to Bernie and turns to her, the blonde still looking away, not able to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have used your laptop but I wanted to try something new and my laptop was flat and I wanted to surprise you,' Bernie says, taking a deep breath. Serena could tell the blonde was about to start rambling, “Well obviously, I wouldn’t have surprised you because I would have made sure it was okay with you first, and I wasn’t watching it because you don’t turn me on because you really do I was really just researching and-”

“Oh do shut up love,” Serena interrupts, reaching up to turn Bernie’s chin to look her in the eye, then leaning over and planting a kiss on the blondes’ lips. Bernie groans when Serena lifts her leg and moves to straddle her, pressing her hips down into hers and joins their lips together again. Serena pulls her blouse off and throws it behind her, and Bernie raises her eyebrows at the lack of vest top underneath.  
“It was hot today,” Serena shrugs, and starts to unbutton Bernie’s shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin as she goes. Bernie moves her hands to Serena’s trousers, but Serena catches her wrist and halts its movements.

“There’s time for that later, I believe we have some shopping to do,” Serena says, stepping off Bernie as she lifts her crumpled shirt and puts it back on.

“Shopping?”

“Yes Bernie, _shopping_ shopping,” she says, and Bernie can practically hear the italics. The blonde gulps at the realisation of what is to come.

 

~ 

 

Serena lies on the bed in a sweaty mess; she’s already come twice, and there’s no sign of Bernie intending to give up any time soon. Serena’s sure she’s never felt so attended to in her life. She looks down at the blonde mop between her legs, pale hair fanning out across her lower abdomen, then throws her head back again and cries out as Bernie’s tongue restarts its assault on her clit.

“I thought - you said - we were going shopping,” Bernie mumbles, punctuating her words with kisses to Serena’s clit. Serena groans and moves her hands to tangle her fingers in Bernie’s hair. Pulling her face back down towards her vulva.

“Use that mouth for something useful Griselda,” she says, and feels Bernie’s chuckle vibrate through her body as she locks her lips around Serena’s clit and sucks, swiping the tip of her tongue over the sensitive nub every so often, making Serena cry out.

“Is this something you learnt in your research today?” she manages to pant out, and then whimpers when she feels Bernie’s mouth pull away to answer.

“Not at all, just been saving it for a night like tonight,” she says, then immediately reattaches her mouth to Serena’s clit, and slips in a finger, lazily drawing it in and out, emitting a growl from the brunette.

“You better be going somewhere with that,” Serena says, her voice low and laced with arousal. Bernie hums onto her clit, and slips in another finger, making Serena _practically fucking scream_ _._ Bernie doesn’t change the pace of her fingers, but curls just the tips when they are knuckle deep. Serena feels the warmth start in the small of her back, her thighs now uncontrollably trembling. She knows she will come soon, has no chance of holding back when it’s Bernie buried between her legs. She feels her walls clench around Bernie’s fingers, only enhancing the delicious pressure her fingertips are providing _just there, perfect, oh fuck._ She only realises she’s said the words aloud when Bernie chuckles, and the vibrations send her over the edge, her whole body shaking and contracting as she comes. Bernie keeps going, doesn’t let up, and when Serena comes for a fourth time, Bernie feels a gush of wetness around her fingers, on her chin. She hums smugly and Serena groans as the last waves of her orgasm dissipate. She throws an arm over her face as Bernie places one last kiss on her vulva, making Serena squirm.

Bernie takes the scenic route back up, taking the time to kiss the underside of Serena’s breasts, trailing her tongue lightly over her nipples.

“Berenice,” Serena growls as Bernie grazes her teeth over her right nipple. Bernie chuckles for the umpteenth time and plants a kiss to Serena’s lips, noticing a mark on her bottom lip from biting it.

“Once your legs have stopped shaking, you’re using the bathroom. No arguments, a UTI won’t help either of us.” Serena looks down at her legs, _are they shaking? Yes._ She nods and tenses her muscles in her thighs, groans when it squeezes her oversensitive clit.

“Go on,” Bernie says, nudging her shoulder in the direction of the en-suite. Serena groans again and gets up off the bed, holding her hand out for the bedside table, not trusting her wobbly legs to take her the required distance to the bathroom. Bernie laughs a loud goose honk, and Serena turns her head and scowls.

“It’s your fault,” she says “I can’t say I was expecting what happened tonight to happen. Give a girl some warning next time?”

“Ah yes, and do tell, exactly what did happen?” the blonde asks with a knowing smirk and one eyebrow raised. Serena walks back on noticeably steadier legs and leans down. Poking a finger at Bernie’s sternum.

“I squirted. Happy?” she says, and Bernie hums in agreement, then points towards the bathroom and grins like the Cheshire Cat.

“Yes yes, I’m going don’t get your knickers in a twist,” she says, then continues through the door she’s left ajar. “And if the next words to come out of your smug little mouth are ‘I’m not wearing any’, I’ll scream.”

Bernie laughs again and gets up to readjust the bottom sheet; twisted this way and that from Serena’s squirming hips and thrashing fists.

Serena smiles as she slips back into the bed, Bernie resting up against the headboard with a blush rising on her neck.

“What are you looking at?” she asks, and turns on her side to look up at the blonde.

“Some websites do _same day delivery,_ Serena,” Bernie whispers, and the realisation hits Serena of what Bernie is looking up.

“That’s all well and good, but I think it would be best to go into a shop Bernie, be able to get a good look at something before we buy it.” Bernie hums in agreement, locking her phone and plugging it in on the night stand, then lays down to face Serena.

“We’ve both got the day off tomorrow, and Jason’s leaving for a course in the morning,” Serena says, knowing that Bernie is already aware of Jason’s arrangements, but feels the need to reiterate them in a different context. “and he won’t be back until Wednesday,” she whispers, moving closer to brush her lips against Bernie’s and lifts a hand to palm Bernie’s breast.  She drags the back of her nails down the swell, then runs her fingers in the crease underneath before moving up to pinch her nipples. Bernie whimpers and her eyes flutter shut. Serena uses the opportunity to capture Bernie’s lips in her own, her tongue running against Bernie’s bottom lip before meeting Bernie’s. She lifts herself up and pushes Bernie onto her back, lifting her thighs over Bernie’s to straddle her. Serena can feel Bernie’s damp curls under her vulva, and grinds down for a moment before leaning down to capture a nipple between her teeth. Bernie cries out and pushes her hips up into Serena’s, who reaches a hand down between them to find Bernie _positively fucking dripping wet_ _._ She runs a finger down the length of Bernie, stopping for a moment at her entrance and pushing just the tips of her fingers in. Bernie groans and pushes her hips down seeking more of Serena’s fingers. The brunette chuckles and pushes in to her second knuckles, her two fingers slipping easily into Bernie.

“Please, Serena,” she whines, and Serena’s last few specks of resolve disintegrate and she pushes in the rest of the way, until she is buried knuckle deep in her. Bernie lets out a long groan and starts to buck her hips up into Serena, who keeps her fingers still inside her as she moves her body to settle between Bernie’s legs. Hesitating slightly, because as much as Bernie will thrust and complain, Serena knows that she _loves_ to be teased just a little bit when they are this far into it. She finally gives in and latches onto Bernie’s clit, sucking the nub into her mouth and flicking her tongue over the tip, just as Bernie had done earlier. She leaves her fingers inside, just resting, still, but when Bernie whimpers she starts to curl the tips, and Bernie cries out again and throws her head back, hands coming down to make fists in Serena’s short hair.

“Oh, god Serena,” she stutters out, breath coming in short pants. Serena increases the pace and intensity of her sucking on Bernie’s clit, and curls her fingers harder as she begins to draw them in and out. Bernie practically wails as she comes, her walls clenching down on Serena’s fingers, her clit throbbing and becoming almost painfully sensitive. When Bernie’s walls stop fluttering and her breathing becomes regular, she taps Serena twice on the head, and Serena looks up from her position resting her head on Bernie’s thigh, sees Bernie’s flushed face and heaving chest. She lets out a light chuckle and moves up to lay beside Bernie, her arm draped over the blonde’s waist.

Bernie lets out a shuddery breath and turns to place a kiss on the tip of Serena’s nose.

“Do we have to go into a shop?” she asks, and Serena smiles up at her, squeezing her waist lightly.

“Yes, darling, as much as you’re embarrassed now, you’ll be even more mortified if you have to ask for a refund for something you bought online because you didn’t realise it would have a diameter of four inches,” Bernie winces at the image it brings to her mind, shaking her head and nodding at Serena, admitting defeat. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

 “Go to the bathroom you bloody hypocrite”

 

~

 

 Bernie comes to the conclusion that Serena’s either done research or been here before, because she finds a park just round the corner first shot, then grabs Bernie’s hand and strides confidently towards the entrance. Bernie looks up at the shop, it’s dark from the outside but by no means trying to hide what sort of shop it is. She expects the inside will be similar, but when Serena opens the door and pushes Bernie to walk in first, she is surprised by the white walls and bright atmosphere. She blushes instantly and hears Serena huff beside her. Bernie scans the room, starting from the left wall lined with outrageously coloured dildos and vibrators. Serena tugs her hand and leads her over to them, making noises of interest and excitement.

“Oooh Bern look at this one! ” she says, holding out a pink dildo with ridges “It thrusts and vibrates _and_ pulses!” Bernie blushes even more as Serena grins at her, and she averts her gaze to the _Wall of Wands._ Serena comes to join her and they are both facing the wall when a cheery voice from behind them brings them out of their daze.

“Anything I can help you with?” the cheery voice says, and they turn around to look at her, both stopping dead as they realise who it is.

 

_Fuck._

Serena has only met Charlotte once, at Christmas, and Charlotte had only mentioned that she was studying, _not that she had a job at the local sex shop._ Bernie turns absolutely beetroot and Serena decides that she is to be the one that salvages the last bit of dignity they have; reaching out to Bernie’s hand and giving it a squeeze, a reassurance.

“Charlotte! I must say I didn’t expect to see you here, given the circumstances,” Serena says, her voice trying to match Charlotte’s earlier cheer. Bernie coughs when she realises Serena is still holding the pink _thruster._ She looks down at Serena’s hands, which draws Charlotte’s attention there too, who blushes even more when she sees what her mother’s girlfriend is holding.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Bernie hisses at her daughter, finally finding her words.

“I could ask you the same question,” she retorts, to which Bernie’s blush deepens and once again Serena steps in.

“I’m pretty sure it’s obvious what we’re doing here Charlotte,” she says, brandishing the pink dildo in her hand. “I think your mother is just surprised that this is your chosen place of employment.” Bernie nods slowly, flushing every time she catches a glimpse of the dildo Serena is _still fucking holding._

“Right, well I’ll leave you two to have a chat I think,” Serena says, placing the dildo back on its stand and leaving the two Wolfe’s ( _Wolves?_ ) in front of the _Wall of Wands_ , making sure to sway her hips as she walks away.

 

“Umm,” Bernie hums after a while, mouth creasing into the fakest smile she can muster.

“Umm indeed, mother, this is not how I expected my day to go.”

“Why didn’t you mention you were working here?” Bernie says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Oh yeah, like I’m going to tell my lesbian mother that I work in a sex shop,” Charlotte says, lowering her voice patronisingly.

“I wouldn’t have minded Charlotte, it’s not like I don’t know they exist and need employees.” Charlotte huffs in reply and looks towards the pink dildo, now in its place on the stand.

“I wouldn’t recommend that one, by the way, it’s a bit pointless if there’s two of you,” Charlotte says and walks away in the direction of Serena. Bernie groans and buries her face in her hands.

 

Serena smiles again as she sees Bernie’s daughter approaching, quickly hiding the nipple clamps she was looking at behind her back. Charlotte rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“It’s all cool Serena, I’ve seen it all before,” she says, and Serena blushes and pulls them from behind her pack, placing them back onto the shelf. “Anything in particular you’re looking for? I’m sure it’ll be less awkward if you and I do this instead of mum,” she finishes, and Serena looks around to see Bernie in the corner wallowing.

“Is this your first time exploring sex toys?” Charlotte asks, looking at Serena expectedly.

“Uh, not for me but it is for Bern,” she says, and Charlotte nods before taking her over to a section of _couples’ toys_ and the sort. She shows her the shelf of double headed dildos, some with inbuilt bullet vibrators, some without, and Serena decides on one with. Charlotte then shows her some vibrators for clitoral stimulation, and with Charlotte’s advice, choses a manta-ray shaped one.

 

 Eventually Bernie drags herself out of her hole of self-pity and looks over to find Charlotte and Serena wandering round the shop, deep in conversation. Her daughter is pointing to items on the wall, giving Serena recommendations and what Bernie presumes is advice. Serena is engaging with Charlotte confidently, as if they hadn’t just run into her in a sex shop. After a while, they make their way back over to Bernie, Serena’s arms laden with two _dildo_ sized boxes.

“Ready?” Charlotte asks, taking the boxes from Serena and making her way over to the counter to put them on the desk.

“Uh, yes, I think so,” Bernie says, and they slowly make their way over to the desk; Serena telling her how i _nformative_ and _helpful_ Charlottes’ advice had been.

Serena pays for the items and Bernie floats awkwardly behind her, trying to peek over her shoulder to get glimpse at what she’s gotten herself into. Charlotte hastily puts them into a plain black plastic bag and hands it to Serena with a genuine smile and a wink.

“I’m sure she’ll love it, mine did,” she says as they walk towards the door, and Bernie turns back to face her daughter with a horrified look on her face. Serena just chuckles and tugs Bernie out the door with her free hand.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Bernie asks as she slides into the driver’s seat of Serena’s car. “Don’t tell me she meant…” she continues, glancing down at her lap to indicate her meaning.

“No of course not, she meant her _girlfriend,_ darling,” Serena says, and then considers herself lucky that Bernie hadn’t started driving yet, as she most certainly would have been propelled forward into the dashboard.

“Her girlfriend?” the blonde says, voice high pitched and unsteady.

“Yes, her girlfriend.” Serena confirms.

“Her… _girlfriend_ girlfriend?” Bernie says disbelievingly. 

“Yes, Bernie, her _girlfriend_ girlfriend,” Serena repeats, starting to get annoyed at the need to repeat herself all the time.

“And she told you this?” Bernie asks, putting the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the park.

“Yes, those two came with,” she says, pointing to the bags in the backseat “a _personal_ recommendation.”

“Right…” Bernie breathes, starting off down the road towards their house.

 

As soon as Bernie opens the front door Serena swishes past and up the stairs.

“Putting them on charge,” she says in explanation as Bernie stands dumbfounded at the front door. Bernie takes off her coat and shoes, leaving them by the front door and making her way up the stairs. When she pushes open their bedroom door she sees Serena sitting on the bed with an opened box in her lap, instructions in her hand and reading glasses poised on her nose. In the other hand, she is holding a small black item that Bernie thinks looks a bit like a manta ray. 

“Oh! Hello,” she says from her position on the bed, and Bernie smiles and walks over to sit next to her, closely examining the item in Serena’s hand.  
“And what, may I ask, is that?” Bernie says, pointing to the item, with her eyebrows raised.

“Oh, it’s for, ah, clitoral stimulation, supposedly moulds to the shape of your palm,” she says “Pass me your phone charger.”

“My phone charger?” Bernie asks, then notes the small opening on the bottom that looks like a USB port. She chuckles and picks it up from the side of the bed, handing it to Serena to plug in the toy and its cord, then plugs it back in, placing the toy on top of the instructions on the bedside table.

“And the other one?” she says, sitting back against the headboard, parting her legs slightly in invitation for Serena to sit in between them. Serena snuggles back and picks up the other box, resting her back against Bernie’s front. She opens the bigger box and pulls out the double headed dildo, currently in two pieces. With a flick of her wrist the next set of instructions unfold, and she assembles the body of the toy and puts a battery in the small bullet at the base.

“Wow.” Serena feels more than hears Bernie say, the vibrations of her voice traveling down Serena’s neck.

“Tonight?”

  
“Tonight.”

 

~

 

After Serena’s homemade Risotto for dinner, she goes upstairs to check everything is in order. The vibrator is charged and she’s left the dildo and some lube on the bedside table.

“Griselda!” she shouts down the stairs, flushing with arousal when Bernie appears; topless and holding her breasts as she bounds up the stairs to Serena.

“Where on earth is your shirt, Bernie?” she asks, unable to hide the way her eyes linger on the torso of her half-naked girlfriend.

“It got wet when I was washing the dishes,” she says matter-of-factly, dropping her hands to her sides and smirking at the way Serena continues to stare at her breasts. “But by the looks of you, my shirt won’t be the only thing getting wet in the foreseeable future.” Bernie saunters off towards the bedroom leaving Serena a flushed mess.

When Serena enters the bedroom, Bernie has stripped her lower half and is lying on the bed, turning over the manta-ray-shaped vibrator in her hands.

“Keen, are we?” she asks, taking in the flush covering her lover’s chest, which is rising to her neck and cheeks.

“Wanted to know what I was in for, is all,” she says, and Serena sheds her blouse and trousers then walks over to the bed in her underwear. She plucks the vibrator from Bernie and places it on the bed next to her, then kneels on top of her and places hot, wet kisses across Bernie’s breasts. Bernie whimpers and tugs Serena up so that she’s eye level, and brings their mouths together for what feels like the first time in _too long_. Serena hums into the kiss, bringing her left hand down to knead Bernie’s breast, pinching her nipple every so often then focusing her attention on her other breast. Bernie reaches behind her to unclasp Serena’s bra, and slips it off her shoulders, throwing it behind them to the end of the bed. She moves onto her pants next, running her fingers along the inside of the waistband before tugging them off her hips, allowing Serena to step out of them.

Serena moves herself off Bernie and settles beside her, hooking one thigh over Bernie’s to spread her legs. She reaches over to pick up the vibrator, holds it in the palm of her hand similar to how the instructions had shown it, then turns it on. She begins to trace patterns across Bernie’s shoulders with it, moving down to her breasts and flicking it across her nipples. Bernie whimpers and Serena starts to move it down her stomach, making swirly patterns before _finally_ moving it to Bernie’s vulva, pressing it hard against her clit. The blonde cries out and her hips lift off the bed, Serena chuckles and uses her thigh, still draped across Bernie’s to press her back down.  

“Fuck,” Bernie whimpers, and her hands fly out to grab the sheets.

“More?” Bernie nods and Serena presses a button and the vibrations increase, pulsing but more intense. Bernie cries out again and despite Serena’s best efforts her hips lift up, pressing her clit harder against the toy. When Serena notices Bernie’s hips starting to jerk, she gently rubs the toy back and forth, like she would if it were her fingers alone. Bernie comes with a wail and continues to jerk as Serena pushes her through it, pepping reassuring kisses to her shoulder as Bernie continues to ride the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Fuck,” she says again, once she’s regained the ability to speak. Serena chuckles and drops the vibrator down next to her, then turns Bernie’s head with her hands and kisses her.

“You okay to keep going?” Serena asks, and Bernie groans and rolls over to face Serena, kissing her again as she starts to tease Serena’s nipples. Serena halts her movements and sits up on the bed, reaching over to retrieve the dildo.

“Can I?” she asks, gesturing to the wearer end of the dildo then to herself. Bernie nods and sits up facing her, Serena removes the bullet from the dildo with the intention of trying it without, but Bernie’s hand on her wrist stops her.

“Is it okay if we start with the bullet in it?” Bernie asks, then turns her head away shamefully.

“Course, Bern,” Serena says, slipping it back in and patting Bernie’s knee reassuringly.

Serena moves to sit against the headboard with her legs crossed, drizzling some lube on the length of the wearer’s end, she watches Bernie’s face; flushed and painting a picture of lust. She moves the dildo down and slowly inserts it, letting out a shuddery breath as the length fills her. She reaches down and adjusts the angle of which the other end is pointing, and whimpers when the tugging action presses the curved tip against her g-spot.

“Come sit,” she says, and Bernie straddles her crossed legs, holding the headboard behind Serena for support. She slowly lowers herself down onto the dildo, furrowing her brows and moaning when her clit presses down on the textured base. Serena reaches between them and presses the end of the bullet, feeling the rumbling vibrations all the way up the length and focusing on her g-spot. Bernie starts to roll her hips, and Serena uses her hand to press the toy further into herself, making sure it doesn’t slip out. Bernie starts moaning every time her hips roll a certain way, and Serena realises her mouth is at the perfect height to…

“Ah fuck,” Bernie groans as Serena takes one of her nipples into her mouth, she starts to move up and down as well as rolling her hips, which puts more pressure on Serena’s g-spot. Bernie finds a particular angle that works well for her, every thrust pressing simultaneously on her clit and g-spot. Serena is left feeling a little underwhelmed, the toy filling her and applying delicious pressure, but leaving her clit throbbing, unattended. She can tell Bernie is close, won’t be able to hold back much longer to wait for Serena, so she reaches out an arm to the bedside table and clasps her fingers around the manta ray. She brings it to her own clit and presses, finally getting the feeling she craves. Throwing her head back against the headboard, moaning, she feels herself start to clench around the toy, then notices Bernie’s hips are in an uneven rhythm and then they are both coming, together, gasps and moans and cries mingled until they can’t figure out which ones came from who.

Once Bernie’s breathing returns to normal, she lifts herself off the toy and slowly draws it out of Serena, who is still shuddering and twitching with aftershocks as the very tip of the vibrator presses lightly against the very tip of her clit. Bernie takes Serena’s hand away with the toy and replaces it with her mouth. She isn’t trying to make Serena come again, just wants to prolong the feeling of ecstasy as best she can. She swirls her tongue in Serena’s entrance, lapping up the copious wetness - _did she squirt again?_ Then draws it up to her clit and presses a kiss there, then moves her mouth away and helps Serena down under the covers.

She turns a still twitching Serena onto her side and wraps herself around her, pressing light kisses to the scars mapping her upper back. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again,” Serena croaks out after a few minutes. Bernie chuckles and snuggles closer in, savouring the warmth emanating from this beautiful woman. “I’ve never had such a long orgasm in my life.”

“I’m sure Charlotte will be grateful for customer feedback,” Bernie says playfully.

 

“Oh, dear lord Berenice no offence but now is not a time I want to be thinking about your daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone needs a visual of what I mean when I say 'manta ray'
> 
> https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=37845
> 
> https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=34523


End file.
